saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Hikaru (リサヒカル - Risa· Hikaru) – is one of the best and famous players in VRMMO. Always the use Elrah ''as game name. Also a member and sub-leader of the «Angels of steely Blood». Appearance Real Hikaru is a girl with 163cm height and 55kg weight. Her hair is long and blonde with two little side-tails and a black ribbon. Her eyes are cyan. Normally she wears a white school uniform with black overknees and brown brief shoes. SAO In Sword Art Online she has long bright blue hair and cyan eyes. Usually she wears her blue and white guild uniform uniform. Her general weapon is rapier called «Neo Rose». ALO In Alfheim Online she has bright blue eyes and long black hair, often tied up with a white flower like hairband. Her outfit is a black-white dress with black boots. Like all of the other players in ALO, her ears are quite long and pointy. In ALO she chose the race ''Spriggan and use a sword called «Wind Walker». GGO In Gun Gale Online she has thin, bright blue, short hair, but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and red eyes. Her wardrobe is a black colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color. Generally she use a'' Hecate II'' like Sinon in battle. DMO In Dragon Masters Online she is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Usually she wear a dark grey checkered skirt, jacket in the same color and under it she wear a white blouse with a red tie. On her legs she dress bright brown, overknee boots. Personility Hikaru is a person of many faces. She is a little complicated, can be extremely stubborn and proud, yet compassionate, cheerful and friendly. Has a big heart. Not afraid to be damaged, but hates when people suffer. Also caring and warmth. Sometimes she is introverted and hidden feelings and emotions for an artificial smile. Occasionally she has't a sense of reality. Sometimes she's not to control emotions. Committed to high goals pursued and has dreams that desperately wants to meet. Background Lisa was born in 7th march 2008 in Japan - Tokyo. It turned out that her parents shortly after her birth moved to Texas, where she also grew up. Hikaru and her younger sister had a great childhood, lot of joy, freedom and little injurys (as every child in this age). In the 8th age her mother become ill and she spent five years in hospital. In this time the girls had little contact with her, but after operation their mother regained healthy and returned home. After all the family climate returned and they got a normal life again. Liss and Yuuki got a NerveGear with the game Sword art Online as present. Relationships Yuuki Hikaru Asuna Kazuto Suguha Shino Chronology Sword Art Online Alfheim Online Gun Gale Online Dragon Masters Online Abilities Sword art Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP: '''19.000 *'Main Equipment:' **「Neo Rose」 (One-Handed Rapier) **「Blue Flare」 (One-Handed Sword) One-Handed Rapier Skills *'Linear' *'Star Splash' *'Flashing Penetrator' *'Falling Star' *'Swirling Spirit Eye' One-Handed Sword Skills *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical Square' Alfheim Online Gun Gale Online Dragon Masters Online Trivia *''Lisa means God of oaths. *''Hikaru'' means Shining. *''Elrah means Bloom.'' Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Female